THE BROKEN REPAIRED
by pixiepunk88
Summary: Bella is really Tiffany church a 5000 year old vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid but shes not a cold one like the cullens shes a vampire like the ones in mystic falls what happens when shes tired of pretending and heads to mystic falls and meets a certain suit loving original can she fight her instincts to claim her mate of will her past get in the way read to fin out.
1. Chapter 1

i don't own twilight or the vampire diaries

introduction

well to start this of i guess i should introduce my self i am Tiffany Anne church but you may no me as Bella swan daughter to police Chief Charles swan when in fact i am a 5000 year vampire werewolf witch hybrid you see my father was a werewolf and my mother a witch. When i was 18 years old i created a spell that i used on myself once i woke up and made my first kill i trigger my werewolf curse. Soon i realize that the spell worked and i still had my magic. this is my story about how i found love and happiness in a seemingly cruel world. lets begin...

chapter 1

~flashback~

She couldn't remember the last time she wanted to escape more than right now. She was getting tired of Edward always being so over protective. If only he knew her secret. She wanted to tell him but now she didn't see him as trustworthy or even worthy for that matter. And now he was pulling this stunt? Telling her that he wasn't in love with her anymore. She could read bullshit when she saw it. She fakes sadness, "Edward, don't do this to me. I love you."Isabella Swan was no fool, but apparently Edward was. She couldn't see why she was so attracted to him in the first place. She had to admit that she was fascinated by him being a cold one and not like most vampires. She had never come across vampires like the Cullen's before. It had been that fascination that had drawn her to him but the closer she got the more she realized how the rumors about them were true. Edward looks sadly into her eyes, "I'm sorry, Bella. I just can't be with you anymore. I don't love you."Bella lets a tear slip down her cheek, "That makes sense. How could you love me?"Edward's frown deepens as if that statement hurt him. Inside Bella was laughing. How stupid does he think she was? He steps closer and kisses her forehead."Bye, Bella."He speeds off. She could have easily followed him, but what would be the point? She had played the part of pathetic human long enough. It was time for her to go home. She needed to be around family.

HA stupid cold ones think they are so smart they didn't even know i was human HA no matter though i will have my revenge i may not love him but nobody dumps Tiffany Anne church and the cullen's will find that out the hard way

(please review and tell me what you think I KNOW IT SHORT BUT ITS MY FIRST STORY SO IM GOING TO SEE HOW THIS CHAPTER GOES AND HOW GOOD THE REVIEWS ARE BEFORE I RIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

they are all so stupid even the wolves belived me HA you see i had my revenge

~flashback~

i knew this would be perfect what beter way to get back at them then to take there home from them i laughed as i ran to there house. once there i noticed that edwards shiny silver volvo was still there perfect i thouught as i got i drove down the road i passed a cliff and i couldnt help but laugh. i speed up and flew the car off the cliff with me inside. as the water was sinking i crawled out and dragged myself to shore while taking in my injuries i knew they would heal but at human pace because i havent fed in a while what with Edward freaking Cullen always breathing down my neck its been a few weeks _ **(she can go a few weeks even a month without feeding because she is an original)**_ i laughed as i crawled to sams front door as i got close enough i began to fake cry and whimper the pack heard and came running out the house

"bella what happened" jake asked as i lay on the ground shivering

"they attacked me" I said in a small voice putting extra fear in there to get them really mad

"Who attacked you bella" sam asked

"The Cullen's" i replied with fake tears running down my face

THEY ARE DEAD! the whole pack yelled at once

i whimpered at the shouting mostly because of my sensitive ears but they didnt know that

as the pack told the elders what happened emily took me inside and cleaned me up once i was clean i told her it was time for me to go home before charlie worries where i am. i thanked her for her help and told her to thank the pack for me as i ran off before she could say anything.

~end flashback~

once i was home i compelled charlie to let me live on my own. i think its time i go home so mystic falls hear i come.

(time skip)

i finally made it to mystic fall and i so need a drink. burbon i told the bartender as i sat down and compelled him that he didnt need my ID.

well whats a beautiful girl like you doing drinking alone the names damon, damon salvatore

i hid my laugh as i checked him out he had beautiful baby blue eyes and raven black hair all around he was hot but to bad its not just looks i look for i can tell his egos to big and one look and i know hes a straight up dick

not intrested i replied and i sipped my drink

i heard few chuckles i turned around to see who it is i have been keeping track of the situation in mistic falls with one look i knew the people that was laughing is the dopplganger elana ,damons brother stefan ,bonnie the bennet witch , jeremy elanas cousin/brother ,alaric the history teacher/vampire hunter/elana and jeremys guardian ,the blonde baby vamp caroline and the human matt donavan

damon looked pissed but i do have to give him credit he hid it well the others didnt notice but i did as he stalked back to his group and i chuckled as i heard them picking on him

just as i finished my drink i heard the door open as i turned to see who it was i realize it was the mikaelson i reconized them right away i felt the power just rolling of them.

as i looked them my eyes kept coming back to the greek god in the suit he had light brown hair and milk chocolate eyes that just drew you in when our eyes my everything in me screamed MINE! i realize i found my mate or imprinted for my wolf half

they started to walk over and then he introduced himself

Hello im Elijah Mikaelson

(PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I FINALLY TALKED MYSELF INTO IT BUT I NEED TO KNOW IF IM JUST WASTING MY TIME OR IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING THIS STORY AND MAYBE MORE LIKE IT)


	3. Chapter 3

_previous chapter_

 _just as i finished my drink i heard the door open as i turned to see who it was i realize it was the mikaelson i reconized them right away i felt the power just rolling of them._

 _as i looked them my eyes kept coming back to the greek god in the suit he had light brown hair and milk chocolate eyes that just drew you in when our eyes my everything in me screamed MINE! i realize i found my mate or imprinted for my wolf half_

 _they started to walk over and then he introduced himself_

 _Hello im Elijah Mikaelson_

 **chapter 3**

hello elijah im tiffany church its a pleasure to meet you i said i giggled as i heard damon grumbling about whats so special about him. i seen the laughter in elijahs eyes as he asked

i take it you turned him down?

yes i did actually a little bit before you arrived i said giggling

what is wrong with me i thought im giggling like a school girl thats never been me before keep your cool girl you dont want to look like an idiot

would you like to take a walk with me so we can talk he asked with a british accent

of course shall we i said as i took his arm and walked out the door

the night was cool and crisp it was beautiful especially with the stars shining so bright as we walked

so tell me about yourself tiffany elijah said as we walked

well i replied my names tiffany anne church im 18 in human years though ive been told i look 18 im a vampire/werewolf/witch hybrid belive it or not im 5000 years old i have 2 brothers jesse and leo, leo found his mate in my best friend ryan (leos gay) jesse hasnt found his yet though i also have have 2 sisters paige and pheobie they havent found there mates either yet i know your my mate so i would like to tell you my story

 _(fair warning this may be a trigger it pertains to rape please dont read if it is a trigger)_

 _On the night of my 3rd birthday i man came into my room and took me away he was a werewolf from that night on i was raped tortured and beaten 3 times a day every day until i was 15 when i was 15 he said i was to young so he wanted me to kidnap another girl but i couldnt do that to someone else so i ran i knew he would follow me because i was already trained into what he likes but it wasnt just the rape beatings and torture he wouldnt let me eat anything but yogurt and if i weighted over 100 pounds he would refuse to feed me until i lost the weight and he put me frilly princess dress until the cut of my curculation to this day i hate dresses make-up heals and anything to do with dressing up. anyway i ran i didnt know where i was going just that i had to get away before i knew it i was on my street i ran home as fast as i could and i told my father everything he slapped me and told me if i wanted to act like a bitch in heat then he would tie me up in the yard like a good bitch should be so i ran into the would i taught myself to hunt fight build a shelter and i practiced my magic and thats where i came up with the spell that turned me and you into vampires i got the ingrediants i would need i was 18 when he found me he raped tortured and beat me for 3 days straight he left on the 3rd day to turn it was the full moon and he forgot to tie me back up so i did the spell then i went to finish the change i came across a man attacking a woman so i drained him and finished the change but when i killed him i triggered my werewolf gene and since i worded the spell so i could keep my powers that made me all three species i made the woman forget and the i went to track him down and kill him and i did right before he shifted and thats my story_

 _ **(trigger over with you can read again)**_

Elijah looked ready to murder someone by the time i was done

i will never let anything happen to you again he vowed as he took me into his arms and for once in my life i felt safe and free to be who i am and not have to look over my shoulder to see if an enemy is the because i know elijah will be there with me every step of the way to fight along side me

as we continued to walk he told me about his family and his passed the things he has do and whats been happening in mystic falls we sat and talked for hours about anything and everyhting at mignight he walked me home and kisses me goodnight

goodnight my sweet tiffany he said as he kissed me again

goodnight elijah i replied as i blush and kissed him back

as i went inside i realize i already missed him but i was tired so i went took a shower and went to bed with a smile on my face as i fell asleep thinking of elijah and seeing him again


	4. Chapter 4

_previously_

 _goodnight my sweet tiffany he said as he kissed me again_

 _goodnight elijah i replied as i blush and kissed him back_

 _as i went inside i realize i already missed him but i was tired so i went took a shower and went to bed with a smile on my face as i fell asleep thinking of elijah and seeing him again_

 **chapter 4**

 **elijahs pov**

 **over a thousand years of looking and i finally found my mate though i am still angry at nik for everything he has done he is still my brother and i love him and i cant wait for the family to meet her shes perfect for me after she told me her past all i wanted to do was get nik kol and fin and hunt the bastard down and kill him slowly and painfully but when she told me she was 5000 years old and that it happened when she was human i knew he was dead but im so confused i thought my family was the first vampires and mother said that she created the spell so how is tiffany a 5000 year old vampire i have so many questions and im going home to get them.**

 **MOTHER! i yelled as i walked in the door pissed at discovering another lie in the long list of lies she has told**

 **the is no need to yell elijah im right here she said as she and the rest of the family enter the living room confused looks on there face ant my fourious expression**

 **where did you get the spell mother i asked**

 **what are you talking about elijah what spell niik asked while everyone looked confused as to what i was talking about**

 **im talking about the spell that turned us where did you get is i said**

 **mother created it you know that elijah rebekah said**

 **ok then explain to me why i just met a 5000 year old vampire that really created the spell then i said**

 **tiffany mother whispered with a look of fear on her face you must stay away from her she is dangerous even the spirites on the other side are afraid of her she cant be stopped mother said**

 **then we kill her nik rebekah kol and fin said at the same time**

 **i growled and my my vamp face came out try it and die i said crouching down ready to fight for my mate**

 **elijah what is wrong with you rebekah yelled you would attack your family over her**

 **I WILL ALWAYS PROTECT MY MATE! i yelled back**

 **shock crossed everyones faces as i stormed to my room to get some sleep to see my beautiful mate in the morning.**

 _ **edward pov**_

i cant believe this we go home because i miss my bella and i get home to find my car gone we found it 3 days later being towed out of the water it was completely trashed so there when my car went to see bella only to find out she left town when charlie gave her permission to live on her own and he doesnt even know where she is as if he would tell me if he knew now we have to meet with the wolves because they say we attacked bella and broke the treaty this is just freaking great i know one thing though i will find my bella and she will be mine again

 **bellas pov**

it was a beautifule morning i decided to have breakfast at the grill this morning it was kind of packed but i managed to find a table. i went with a burger and some fries its close to lunch so i figured why not i have been craving burgers for a while now dickward wouldnt let me eat them said they were not i waited for my food i saw elijah come in the door looking pissed and ready to kill but his face instantly went happy and extatic when he seen me.

hello tiffany how are you doing love elijah asked in his sexy british accent as he sat down

i am doing well elijah how about you you looked ready to kill when you walked in i replied

me and my family had a spat so i decided to get out the house for a while he said

oh i understand that me and my sibling fight all the time i hope it works out watever it is i said

me too he replied

~ _time skip~_

we sat there for hours just talking and getting to know each other when out of nowhere he tensed and got and angry expression on his face as i looked behind him i seen why his family had just arrived i was a little shocked when elijah told me they wanted to kill me but im use to it everyone does nobody trusts someone or thing if it cant die story of my life.

hello elijah can we talk esther said with fear in her eyes as she looked at me

no he replied i said everything there is to know this morning and dont bother she knows

i chuckled a little a esther paled she was whiter than a vampire

relax esther i wont kill your family that would hurt elijah i said smiling

what about me she asked shakily

that depends on if your going to keep trying to kill your kids of not i know about your binding spell once you link the if one dies they all die but i think the sickest part to me is you magically compelling finn to hate being a vampire and his life when you know as well as i do that all he wants is sage.

did someone call my name?

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

**~previously~**

hello elijah can we talk esther said with fear in her eyes as she looked at me

no he replied i said everything there is to know this morning and dont bother she knows

i chuckled a little a esther paled she was whiter than a vampire

relax esther i wont kill your family that would hurt elijah i said smiling

what about me she asked shakily

that depends on if your going to keep trying to kill your kids of not i know about your binding spell once you link the if one dies they all die but i think the sickest part to me is you magically compelling finn to hate being a vampire and his life when you know as well as i do that all he wants is sage.

did someone call my name?

 **~chapter 5~**

why yes i did sage how are you honey been doing good i asked smiling and trying not to laugh at there faces of shock or anger on finn face as i took her compultion off,he looked ready to kill.

hello mother finn spat as he stalked to her. if its possible she got paler.

now finn you dont want to make a sceen now do you sage said as she lead him away

we are going to go catch up ill see you later tiff sage called over her shoulder but never taking her eyes off of finn as if he will diasppear if she does

by the way esther your plan wont work i put a magical cloaking spell on your family so your magic wont work on them i said chuckling as i ate.

now if you will excuse me i would like to eat in piece i said

as they left me and elijah stayed a few more hours until he had to go deal with his family

i smiled and told him goodbye laughing as i took him by suprise when i kissed him. i tried to stop the giggle as he left with utter joy on his face.

as i was about to leave none other than damon salvatore sat down to annoy me

yes damon how can i help you today i said sarcasticly as i rolled my eyes

ill be watching you i dont know what your planning or doing in mystic falls but i will find out and i will stop you he said before he got up and left

and i thought i reached my dumbass quota for today i muttered as i paid and went home.

~time skip~ (few months)

i woke up today with a bad feeling and for the life of me i cant figure out what is causing it

you see shourtly after that day at the grill me and elijah started dating we are in love as happy as ever i even moved n with them but i keep my house for when i just want to get away with elijah and spend some alone time together esther stop trying to kill her kids and they are a happy family again even finn has forgiven her the salvatores havent bothered us everything has been peaceful. its killing not to know whats wrong.

i got up and made breakfast for everyone smiling as i heard the boys racing down the stairs to get breafast.

good morning love eli(elijahs nickname) said as he kissed me and made me and him a plate

everyone had a plate and was eating when the doorbell rang

confused i got up to answer it only to get the shock of my life when i opened the door. standing at the door was the one person i hoped to never have to see again.

Edward?

please review the more review i get the sooner i update the story! thank you so much for the feed back and for reading my storry and all the positive comment i love you guys yall are awesome :p :):):):):) :P:P:P:P:P:P:*:*:*:*


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~BEFORE~~~~~

i woke up today with a bad feeling and for the life of me i cant figure out what is causing it

you see shortly after that day at the grill me and Elijah started dating we are in love as happy as ever i even moved n with them but i keep my house for when i just want to get away with Elijah and spend some alone time together Esther stop trying to kill her kids and they are a happy family again even Finn has forgiven her the Salvatores havent bothered us everything has been peaceful. its killing not to know whats wrong.

i got up and made breakfast for everyone smiling as i heard the boys racing down the stairs to get breafast.

good morning love Eli (Elijahs nickname) said as he kissed me and made me and him a plate

everyone had a plate and was eating when the doorbell rang

confused i got up to answer it only to get the shock of my life when i opened the door. standing at the door was the one person i hoped to never have to see again.

Edward?

~~~~~~~~now~~~~~~~~

What the hell are you doing here you sorry son of a bitch! I yelled

Causing everyone to run to the door to see what was going on.

Love are you ok Eli asked as he glared at Edward. if looks could kill Edward would be dead,I was stuck between laughing at Eli or murdering Edward. Eli looked like he would kill an entire town just to get a piece of Edward. While Edward looked like someone stole his favorite squeaky toy.

Bella love please come back to me i know i made a mistake but please we can work this out you dont have to settle for him anymore love im back now Edward said with a cocky smirk on his face like he expected me to just run into his arm with a smile just because he is back. i will kill him slowly i decided. no one and i mean no one insults my Eli and lived.

First off you stupid fucker my name is Tiffany Anne Church not Bella. Second off if you ever say anything like that again about my Eli again i will kill yo slow and painfully. i would never settle for Eli he is my one and only and i love him with all my heart there will never be anyone better or more right for me than him and i wont let you or anyone else get in my way or stop me from being with him. i yelled at him before slaming the door in his face.

I was so angry i ran straight to my room without looking back. As i was laying on the bed calming down Eli came in to check on me.

Are you ok love Eli asked with concern on his face.

Yes i said as i layed my head in his lap as he sat beside me and he started stroking my hair to calm me down.

I love you Eli I want you to know the reason i got so made is because of the things he said not because i have feeling for him only my my love it will always be you i said with tears in my eyes.

I know LaLa he said with a smile and eyes filled with pure joy as he leaned over and kissed me with so much passion my toes curled.

i giggled at the nickname. I still laugh when i think of how i got the nickname that only Eli is allowed to call me.

 _I laughed as Kol and I ran around the house playing tag. We might have been just a little bit drunk. Ok maybe a lot a bit drunk but it was fun._

 _Kol your it i got you i said smirking._

 _No you didnt he said pouting._

 _Did too_

 _Did not_

 _Did too_

 _Did not_

 _Did too, SO LALALALALALALALALALALALALA_

 _Enough Elijah says as he chuckles your acting like children_

 _So Kol and i say together then bust out so maybe we should stop drinking but everyone is having fun watching us be our drunk selves so who cares if im suppose to be an adult. Ill get back to being an adult later._

 _Well fine act like children but i think im going to call Tiff LaLa from now on since she te_

 _You wouldnt i said glaring at him playfully._

 _Oh i am he chuckled before going hunting with Klaus and Finn._

 _~~~~end flashback~~~~_

What are you thinking about i asked.

When i gave you your nickname he said smiling at me

Me too i replied smiling back.

We spent the rest of the day in each others arms talking and laughing until we fell into a peaceful sleep with a smile on our faces.

 _please review and tell me what you think i know its been a while since i updated the story and im sorry i have been really busy with work plus my computer is acting up but im back now hopefully i can update more often but please let me know how i did thank you for reading love you guys your the best :)_


End file.
